Billy Goats invested some money in stocks and bonds. The total amount he invested was $\$165,\!000$. If he invested 4.5 times as much in stocks as he did in bonds, what was his total investment in stocks?
Explanation: Let the amount of money Billy invested in bonds be $s.$ Then, the amount of money he invested in stocks is $4.5s.$ The total amount of money he invested is $s+4.5s=5.5s=165,\!000.$ Thus, $s=\frac{165,\!000}{5.5}=30,\!000.$ Finally, the amount invested in stocks is $4.5s=4.5\cdot30,\!000=\boxed{135,\!000}$ dollars.